For Thee I Give Mine Breath
by Lord Asmodeus
Summary: What could a human, unconstrained by morality achieve? Amoral: Protagonist, Manipulative: Protagonist, Powerful: Protagonist
1. Chapter 1

For Thee I Give Mine Breath

_Mon Führer for thee I shalt gladly give my life! – Triad: Duty, Obedience and Loyalty._

* * *

Are you a victim of your thoughts? Have you ever thought that if you ceased to exist, the world would be better off? That your loved ones – family, friends, and acquaintances – would be better off without your constant doubts that so plague thy mind?

Have you ever wondered why Evil exists in this world? Can you see past the horizon without pollution clouding your sight? Without the transparent eyelids that filter the color from the world?

Do you wish to change the past for a better future? Do guilt, remorse and regret weaken you from taking the course of action that is necessary?

Doth thou wish what may thee achieve without doubt, without guilt, remorse or regret, without empathy to pain thee?

This is the story of Sven Von Holstein; one unconstrained by the shackles that bind humanity, free from the invisible chains that pierce your flesh to tie you down to earth.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you expect me to do? Save them?" A lightly muscled male, said narrowing his cold gaze, tone reeking of contemptuousness.

A women, an older version of the male; pale blonde hair and the same unnerving piercing icy orbs; stood her ground.

"Yes! I expect you...to...help them! Not...simply walk away!" the female shouted the volume of her voice steadily increasing in correlation to her anger.

"Agnes...I simply cannot understand the cause of your anger" the male unperturbed by the anger in the older women's voice continued, complete antithesis of the current state of the older female.

Agnes, rather childishly stomped her feet on the vintage coated oak plank tiles, followed by a scream of anger, undiluted and pure.

Even in face of anger, that for all purposes is concentration of killing intent the male stood still, his form lazy, his gaze losing their stern nature, and instead gaining one of perpetual boredom.

"Sven...do you know what differentiates humans from animals?" Agnes said rather heatedly, addressing the male, now revealed to be Sven.

Sven dismissively gestured with his hand, in clear indication of 'No', the gesture was in Sven's mind to conserve energy so on later date he could pursue something more productive, than argue with his older sibling about nonsensical concepts such as morality, and the whole 'Good' and 'Evil' debacle.

Unfortunately for Sven, his body language could be easily misinterpreted as one of annoyance, and perhaps even as a symptom of progressive superiority complex made to incite unworthiness and thoughts of inferiority in others. Sven may not know but as of current in every minute movement, superiority of self, and confidence in oneself was being exuded. In essence with every action conveyed the message: 'Holier-than-thou' minus the biblical and religious implications.

As Sir Isaac Newton has said 'every action has an equal and opposite reaction', and it so happens that the opposite reaction was one of feminine fury.

"What! You...I can't believe this...wait..." Agnes paused, the arm she was preparing, and the hand she was tensing in preparation of indication to convey her fury halted, "No... I'm not going to stoop to the level of an _animal, _because you for some inconceivable reason believe that humans aren't any better!"

Ages paused yet again, perhaps to increase the dramatic flair, or more than likely to decrease her anger to more manageable – controllable – levels so she can actually – attempt – to emotionally scar her brother with emotional guilt. Indeed she was the very definition of a German older sibling in a German nuclear family.

"Humans we smile in happiness, we laugh in Joy, we sigh in exasperation, we moan in boredom, we groan in mockery or even cry in sadness. We have so much potential, what other creature on this realm can feel compassion, or has kindness racing through its blood other than, or more so than humans? Where animals would feast on the carcasses of their own, we respect them, we cremate our dead, and we bury them in ritual rites to entrench the memories of their existence for eternity. Whilst animals would simply forget the dead existed at all! Can't you see Sven...humans are the pinnacle of evolution on earth, our potential is simply staggering!" At the end desperation began to creep into the passion which so steadily flowed throughout her speech, as if begging Sven to see reason.

The boredom which was reflected on Sven's face changed faster than what many may believe possible (that is lest you witnessed a Schizophrenic episode), the perpetual boredom turned into aggression as the boredom morphed into a sneer, one of deadly countenance.

"Pathetic" spat Sven, Sven's tone quickly changed to that of casual mockery, "We steal, we lie, we kill, we hit, we hate, we abuse, we discriminate and enslave others because of the color of their skin, sell poison to others so we can profit, we sell weapons to profit from warfare, the list never ends, then we call animals 'beasts', how laughable my dear sister of mine!"

At this the last vestige of control within Agnes was destroyed, in her anger the years of Aikido training, and the concepts of using energy and momentum against a stronger opponent were quickly discarded, as she launched herself, like a catapult, forward.

Sven merely stood still, and in the last few seconds, as Agnes' fist was less than feet away from his face, he acted; quick chop to the wrist and then whilst Agnes' arms were diverted, with another arm he quickly targeted the elbow joint, and from their gripped onto the tricep brachii muscles, and began clawing at the muscles, evoking jolts of the pain in the neural system, temporarily invoking confusion and pain, from there Sven merely swept his feet under Agnes.

Sven didn't even bother to look back at Agnes whilst she moaned in pain, as her ankle twisted upon her fall, and the neural connection in her triceps faded, Indeed Sven walked straight to the door, if he looked back he would have saw Agnes curling up on herself in pain.

As he opened the door he muttered something under his breath, which if anyone were to hear would sound a lot like: 'Humanity has degraded into a pathetic husk of their former glory, something must be done'

That wish, as it was a wish, of deepest heartfelt desire was answered by ambient energy, which upon sensing nearby sentience, began to pull Sven into the forming chaotic portal. Once sucked in, the portal ceased to exist, if one were to look closer, some of the ambient energy were slowly fusing with that of one Sven Von Holstein.

Sven didn't even have the time to form a single coherent thought before his existence was no more. Indeed his very existence on the planet, memories of every man, women, and children who had once known him had been completely erased. His parents would no longer know him; his sister when asked about her injury would blink in confusion for a few seconds before answering 'I fell down the stairs'.

Change was upon us. Chaos was upon us. Death was upon us. Destruction was upon us. Renewal was upon us. Life was upon us.

For this unexpected anomaly would change the timeline of the galaxy forever.


	3. Chapter 3

_"I knew the delusional council would eventually send a mongrel to silence the threat to keep their delusions of peace, love and compassion from shattering into millions of pieces!" _

A rapier emerged from the void, flying past at mach 2 speed heading straightforward into the emptiness of abyss.

_"I see you brother! How wonderful it would be to pierce your corporal form for eternity! To hear you express your agonised pain! To see you grovel at my feet! I'm shivering in anticipation Just thinking about it brother!"_

The dark voice cackled, madness and insanity dancing on its every word like a professional dancer.

A glimpse of light appeared in dark abyss, the home – the playground - of predator, the Wicked Hunter. The light as quickly as it appeared disappeared, snuffed out, in the vastness of the abyss, the dark reigns supreme.

_"Brother! I hear your pleas, you want me to surrender! Atone for my sins? What sins may you be so willingly to accuse me of brother! Enslaving the mortal races you say brother? There are no sins brother, only your mind, and your weakness!" _

The voice laughed, madness twisting and twirling in every form, crackled with Joy, the avatars of madness gleefully performed their macabre dance, hundred souls of the heathens sacrificed in the name of the Wicked Hunter!

A hundred rapiers appeared across the abyss, speeding through the abyss, their number steadily multiplying by twice their number every second. And so the number of rapiers, coated in darkness, leaving trails of deadly essence multiplied to their millions in minutes and only increasing in number.

Suddenly a pulse of light, concentrated in a tiny minuscule form, smaller than a seed appeared, as it appeared the now numbering hundreds of millions rapiers raced towards the seed, intent on devouring the light. Let the feast begin. Or so they hoped.

The light steadily grew, pulsing as it did so, veins appeared on the seed, green as grass they were, the veins extended the reach of the pulsation of light. A barrier started to form around the seed, dissolving every rapier that dared to attempt to breach its wall, converting the energy to increase the power of the barrier. A flash of light exploded within the abyss. For a moment, as minuscule as it may be, the darkness was cowed, the rapiers were disintegrated, and light reigned supreme.

Mad laughter echoed through the white purified abyss, for a moment, before blotches of black ink started appearing in blankness of the cleansed abyss. The black ink devoured the light, feasting upon the emotions the light consisted of; happiness, Joy, hope, love, forgiveness and gratitude; being replaced by eternal despair of death, terror of life, and futility of existence.

"_Why do you struggle so brother? Resistance is futile, for I have devoured your hope brother! Without hope your esteemed council so loves to preach, YOU...ARE...NOTHING!" _

A moment of peace ensued, in that moment the blackness retreated, as endless onslaught of light breathed life.

"_Oh brother how you wound me! _ _How much your mind must have decayed for you not to comprehend the greatest of truths of existence? There is no good or evil, only power and those able to wield it!"_

The battle between the light and dark become fiercer with the dark launching several invasions into territories the light has conquered and fortified, and vice versa.

"_Compassion say you brother? Kindness say you brother? Do you believe yourself to be above nature! Have you not observed for long enough? Has the epiphany of truth not dawned upon you?"_

A dull silence echoed, as the war continued on, the perpetrators of the war of matter engaging in battle of will.

_"So you will rebel brother? Deform the natural order? One where in the strong rule the weak, one where in the weak are devoured, where in the strong emerge as victors from the corpses of the weak! Morality you say brother? How foolish! Mere abstract constructs brother! Mere constraints upon potential, to limit the strong, to limit the power from festering in the souls of those most deserved to rule! To merely allow the weak equilibrium with the strong! You would deny this brother?"_

Silence took host once again as both light and darkness battled for supremacy in the abyss.

"_Oh brother you do humour me so! Only weak spawn such as you equate light with 'good', and darkness with 'evil', the so called good you preach of brother is subjective, matter of perspective brother, never objective, never set in stone brother!"_

Ferocious beasts formed from the light and darkness, one ghostly apparition of a feline whilst another ghostly apparition of arachnid. One made from wisps of light, whilst another darkness. Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. For both are fated for eternal hostility, for the prize of the victor is life, and the cost of defeat is death.

"_Conscience you say brother is what differentiates us sentient entities from beasts? What allows us to differentiate between 'right' and 'wrong'? How laughable brother! How laughable! The conscience, which you parade around brother, is merely the result of socialisation process! The so called conscience changes with the tapestry of time brother! Perpetually changing along with norms and values brother! So brother what makes you say you can dictate what is 'right' and 'wrong'?" _

The light which once fought the dark to a stalemate began to wither and die, as the darkness consumed the light slowly, yet surely.

"_Innocence you say brother? There is no innocence brother, nor are there any innocents, once gifted with sentience it is their duty to survive, to prosper or wither and die pathetically! Innocence brother is the state of ignorance! Of bliss of misinformation! Or of lack of information entirely! Once knowledge is gained no soul is innocent brother, even an infant, would use this knowledge to hurt others! It is by nature that we be aggressive brother, to survive, to breed with the strong! Not to decay in filth of stagnation!"_

Light suddenly gained strength, the tides of war between matters changing once again, as the flow reversed.

_"Must I spell it out for you brother; Chaos through warfare; Evolution through bloodshed; Perfection through victory brother! As always, chaos is the way to strength; Chaos is the engine powering life. The greatest joy brother is the ecstasy of victory, and now victory is mine! And brother the most vital variable of Chaos is conflict, the evolution of a society painted in glorious, beautiful blood!"_

The light faltered, and the dark capitalised, every matter of light consumed, until nothing remained. One last speck of light remained; this speck of light contained the ideals of love, of peace and happiness and would not let itself be defeated so easily by tempting darkness.

The castor, the agent of the Council, allowed his life essence to flow inside this speck, the last vestige of his power, and his last apparatus against great evil. It took the entirety of the agent's immense brain power to keep the speck from exploding (too quickly that is), lest his sacrifice be in vain. As the seconds passed by the Wicked Hunter waited for his prey, to strike one last time, and that would be his doom.

As the last of life drained from the agent of Council, the speck of light exploded with the strength of dozens of supernovas, the darkness unprepared and arrogant in victory was caught off guard, and suffered with their existence being crushed.

The Wicked Hunter as a last resort unleashed as much power as he can before he too was disintegrated into atoms, even his incorporeal form would not allow him to survive the coming onslaught of light. This was his end, and he knew, as such he was going to go out with a even bigger _bang!_

From where the Wicked Hunter once stalked, an explosion of dense darkness exploded, the dark sweeping across the abyss, consuming the abyss itself to fuel its battle against the light. The two enormous explosions impacted, shaking the very fabric of time, and reality, slowly the after effects of the impact ceased. And there was nothing but a slither of energy, combination of the Agent, and the Hunter.

In desperation to escape the void, the emptiness that now stood as the two great Beings finished their combat to non-existence, the remaining ambient energy acted. The act was chaotic, completely random; the results would be most unexpected.

One portal, opened in 1991 Germany, to be specific Schleswig-Holstein, in the town of Flemsburg to be even more accurate, the portal and its ambient energy within reacted to the only sentient entity nearby, the ambient energy viewed the greatest wishes of the sentient entity, and reacted accordingly. The ambient energy, whilst reacting to the greatest desires of the sentient entity nearby, wished to survive, as that is the greatest wish of all existence, to simply survive, and as such slowly infused into the sentient entity, whom from now on would be one with.

To fulfil the wish, the remnants of the energy, now free of constraints from battle, the second portal opened in Northern Schleswig, at exactly 793 A.D in the land of the Angles. The portals ambient magic than continued to absorb the humans in the settlements nearby, that day total 10,000 Angles ceased to exist in this timeline.

The one male in 1991 A.D and 10,000 souls in 793 A.D were thrown into an area of space in which strength would be mandatory to survive. Where in weakness would result in certain death.


End file.
